


Nightmares

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: “Yuki.”His eyes opened wide and he threw his head up at the one clear voice that he recognized.“Momo…”Momo smiled as he came closer. Kneeling down he placed a hand on Yuki’s cheek. A tear rolled down.“Bye-bye Yuki.”





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of blood and shattered glass! Spoilers for part 2 of the story.

“Re:vale please head to standby!” A stage member knocked on the door of the dressing room.  


“Thank you! Re:vale is on their way.” Okazaki said, motioning for Yuki and Momo to head out to the stage. Momo jumped up from his spot on the couch and stretched his arms above his head.  


“Ready for another brilliant performance by yours truly?” Momo sent a wink to Yuki.  


“You should save those for the fans.” Yuki chuckled as he followed his partner to the backstage waiting area.  


They could hear the screaming of their fans as they near their standby spot. Yuki couldn’t help but smile as the energy from the crowd reached him. A mic was handed to each of them and with a thumbs up from their manager, they burst on stage.  


“Hello everyone! How are we doing this beautiful evening?” Momo greeted the fans that awaited them. Cheers and screams responded as he waved from the stage.  


“We are so happy you were all able to join us tonight.” Yuki motioned a kiss to the fans and the screaming intensified.  


“Momo-chan!”  


“Yuki-kun!”  


Multicolored lights lit up the arena, the energy upbeat and happy. Momo announced their opening song, Silver Sky, and the fans hushed themselves as they waited for the song to begin. Yuki turned to Momo and raised his hand, waiting for him to complete the high five. Momo smiled and brought his hand up. Their hands came together and all went silent.  


Yuki stood, waiting for the music to begin. He closed his eyes and focused. The music never came. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a different venue. He looked around for Momo, but couldn’t find him. He started to panic, but reminded himself that he needed to keep calm if he was to think properly.  


“I can’t believe you lost another one.” A voice spoke. Yuki turned and found Yamato standing, arms crossed. “I guess you’re just unlucky.”  


“Lost?” Yuki took a step back and bumped into Gaku.  


“It’s truly unfortunate.” Disappointment oozed from his voice.  


“Is this a good strategy in the industry?” Tamaki and Sougo whispered.  


“Where’s Momo?” Yuki asked, trying to suppress the tremble that he knew was coming.  


“Momo? You mean him?” Nagi pointed to a person standing off center on the stage.  


Yuki pushed passed the blond and made his way towards Momo, relief in his eyes. No matter how far he walked he didn’t seem to be getting any closer to his partner. His walk broke into a run.  


_Snap _  
__

__He felt the area grow cold at the sound, his body no longer able to move. Momo turned over his shoulder and smiled.  
_ _

__“No.”  
_ _

__The light fixture that hung above him swung down and landed with a crash. Glass and metal lay tangled on the floor where Momo once stood. From the silence grew screams of fear. Yuki fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face as he tried to piece together what was before him. With a jolt he pushed himself forward and to where the chaos lay. Shaking hands pushed a metal bar away as glass cut into his palms.  
_ _

__“Now doesn’t this seem familiar?” Yuki froze at the sound of the voice. “Such a shame it had to happen again.”  
_ _

__Banri stood behind Yuki, the scar on his face more evident than Yuki remembered it being.  
_ _

__“All you had to do was look out for him.” Banri spoke. “This wouldn’t have happened if it was me. Oh wait…” the scar on his face started to bleed little by little until Yuki stared at the image he tried so hard to forget.  
_ _

__“No, please. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Yuki reached out. “This isn’t what I wanted!”  
_ _

__“Momo is gone.”  
_ _

__“Momo left.”  
_ _

__“Momo-kun doesn’t want to be with Yuki-kun anymore.”  
_ _

__“Yuki failed.”  
_ _

__The voices of the other groups swirled around the stage, their menacing looks bore into Yuki’s skull. He closed his eyes tight and covered his ears, his hair falling in front of his face.  
_ _

__“Stop.” He said. “Please, please stop!”  
_ _

__The noise became louder and louder, closing in and swallowing him up. Tears poured down his face.  
_ _

__“Yuki.”  
_ _

__His eyes opened wide and he threw his head up at the one clear voice that he recognized.  
_ _

__“Momo…”  
_ _

__Momo smiled as he came closer. Kneeling down he placed a hand on Yuki’s cheek. A tear rolled down.  
_ _

__“Bye-bye Yuki.”  
_ _

__—  
_ _

__Yuki’s eyes flew open, his heart racing as he found his eyes focusing on the ceiling. His breathing was ragged and body sticky with sweat. He couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes. His hand searched for the one that was supposed to be laying next to him. His breath quickened when he couldn’t find it right away and turned his head to help. The silhouette of Momo slept beside him on the far side of the bed.__  
With quick movements Yuki closed the gap between them and clung to Momo’s side. His face pressed into his shoulder as his fists tightened around the loose fabric of Momo’s shirt. He didn’t want to wake him but his sobbing became louder the more he thought about the images he just saw.  


__Momo stirred at the sound and brought a hand up to his face rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It didn’t register to him the Yuki was crying until he felt him trembling on his side. Momo woke up in an instant.  
_ _

__“Yuki!” Concerned laced his voice as he brought his hands around his friend. “Hey what’s wrong? Did I take the blanket again?”  
_ _

__Yuki wrapped his arms around Momo’s back and pulled him closer. Momo smoothed Yuki’s hair as he tried to calm him down.  
_ _

__“Yuki…” the sobbing that came from his friend felt like a knife to his back. Maybe it was the fact that Yuki had a death grip on him.  
_ _

__“You’re hurting me Yuki.” Momo whispered and the pain stopped almost in an instant. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
_ _

__“Please don’t leave me.”  
_ _

__Momo heard the muffled voice and glanced down. Yuki’s tears had stopped for the moment and he let out a sniffle.  
_ _

__“What brought this on?” He asked.  
_ _

__“You left me. Everyone left me.” Yuki managed to get out, his voice cracking as he spoke.  
_ _

__Momo’s eyes softened at the realization of a nightmare. He held Yuki a little tighter.  
_ _

__“It’s okay. I’m here and I’m not going to leave.” Momo pushed his head down and placed a small kiss on the top of Yuki’s head.  
_ _

__A sniffle or two more and Momo could tell Yuki was calming down. He continued to hold him even after Yuki fell back asleep. That’s the least he could do for him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried my best ///


End file.
